


Say Something... Please!!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Castiel, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean... I'm terrified..."<br/>"What?"<br/>"...I think I love you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something... Please!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJaye/gifts).



> Couldn't get this idea out of my fucking head, and everything I did today... this prompt was in my mind. So catch, it's yours now.

  "...Dean?" Castiel whispered one night as he looked up from his book. They were sitting in the library, talking about today's earlier hunt... but there had been quite a long science. 

  "Hmm?" Dean opened his eyes and looked forward. 

  "Can... can I tell you something...?" Cas asked nervously getting lost in the man's eyes. 

  "Sure."

  "I'm terrified..." Cas whispered quietly.

  Dean frowned. "What?"

  The angel bit his lip. 

  "What's up Cas?"

  "Dean, I'm terrified. Because I think... I think," Cas whispered looked down at the carpet. "I love you..."

  Dean froze. The expression on his face was pure shock. 

  "Dean... can you please, say something...?"

  "Cas... you-you what-?"

  "I love you."

  Dean chuckled, breaking Castiel's heart in two. "C'mon Cas, today was a long day... but you can't love me man..."

  Castiel put the book aside. 

  Dean bit his lip. Noticing the angel was serious. "...Cas?"

  "Say something! Please!" Cas nearly shouted, feeling tears in the back of his eyes. "Dean please, say something! Anything!"

  Dean froze again. "Cas-"

  "Just say you need me as much as I need you! Pretend you care and worry for me as much as I do you... pretend you love me..." Castiel begged. "I need you." 

  Dean got up from where he was sitting and grabbed the angel's hand. Cas slowly stood up and they stared at each other for a second before Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel's chest and tugged him close. 

  "Took ya long enough." 

  Castiel frowned as he felt a smile against the flesh between his shoulder and jaw. "Dean-"

  "I love you angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeee, it's a bit short sorry bout that and I just quickly wrote it down so... I'll try to make my future fics longer.  
> And if you liked, punch the kudos' button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!! High-5's all around  and I'll see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT FANFIC!! <3


End file.
